1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a stand, and more particularly to a stand for an LCD monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 11, a conventional stand for an LCD monitor (90) has a base (70), a seat (72) and a monitor bracket (82). The seat (72) has a bottom and a top and is connected to and extends up from the base (70). The monitor bracket (82) is pivotally connected to the top of the seat (72) by two pivot pins (80). The LCD monitor (90) is attached to the monitor bracket (82) and can be pivoted on the seat (72) to adjust the angle through a range of angles.
However, the range of adjustable angles of the monitor bracket (82) is limited, so that the LCD monitor cannot be pivoted downwards fully to reduce the overall volume of the LCD monitor. Thus, the LCD monitor occupies a large volume, which causes the storage and transportation of the LCD monitor to be inconvenient and uneconomical.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved stand for an LCD monitor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a stand for an LCD monitor that can be folded to reduce the overall volume of the monitor for packaging or storage.